A Farewell to Bloody Dreams
by ShinaVirtue
Summary: She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers... The simple task of gathering her in his arms, the way he had done so many times, burnt and singed the fingertips he had tangled in her hair. She couldn't leave...
1. Tears

**Title: A Farewell to Bloody Dreams**

**Summary: _She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers... _**The simple task of gathering her in his arms, the way he had done so many times, burnt and singed the fingertips he had tangled in her hair. She couldn't leave... This was supposed to be the best time of his life... Their time...

**Song: (yes it is a songfic) Dusk and Summer, by:Dashboard Confessional**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna get all fancy, ('cause I really want to go ahead and post this) I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the song "Dusk and Summer"

* * *

**

**_She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers..._**

She just lay there.

Her limp body soaked in blood.

Why now? Why her? Why his Kagome?

_**...and she held your eyes**_

The simple task of gathering her in his arms, the way he had done so many times, burnt and singed the fingertips he had tangled in her hair. She couldn't leave... This was supposed to be the best time of his life... Their time...

**_Out in the breezeway down by the shore in the lazy summer..._**

_The brown eyes reflected into gold as she twirled in her field of flowers. They were daisies, her favorite and she kept a handful tucked behind her ear while gripping another in her slender fingers..._

_Kagome giggled again grasping InuYasha's hand into hers pulling him down onto the soft grass._

_**...and she pulled you in, and she bit your lip, and she made you hers. She looked deep into you as you lay together quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer...**_

_"I have something to tell you," she smiled as they lay in the grass._

_He pressed his lips against hers one last time before whispering, "What is it?"_

_She sighed a sort of happy sigh that said, "You won't believe it!"_

_**but you've already lost , but you've already lost, but you've already lost when you only had barely enough to hang on...**_

"Tell me Kagome!" He laughed trying to hide his smile.

"Guess!"

_**...and she combed your hair, and she kissed your teeth and she made you better than you'd been before she told you bad things you wished you could change in the lazy summer **_

"I don't know, just tell me!" he demanded.

"Nope! Guess again."

He could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at the odd face he must have been making. It was all very confusing, along with the fact that he was trying to hide his smile and stay serious.

_**...and she told you, laughing down to her core, so she would not cry as she lay in your lap she said "Nobody here can live forever, quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer."**_

"Come on, Kagome!"

_"Oh, InuYasha! It's the most wonderful thing that could ever happen!"_

_The golden orbs in his eyes grew wide in realization._

_"What are you saying?" he asked cautiously and yet so hopefully..._

_The girl crawled over to his ear and whispered with excitement-**but you've already lost, but you've already lost, but you've already lost when you only had barely enough to hang on.**_

_"We're going to have a baby InuYasha!"_

**_She said, "No one is alone the way you are alone" and you held her looser than you would have if you ever could have known some things tie your life together, slender threads and things to treasure days like that should last and last and last..._**

And here she lay...

Bloody, yet in his arms...

"Inu-...Yasha?" Her eyes opened so slightly.

He looked up with a tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Save your strength!" He ordered sharply, "So we can- S-so we can-..." The tears began to fall again.

"We can what?" her meek voice barely escaped her.

Salty droplets trickled from his eyes and dripped onto her face, washing away what looked like mud, but was really a mix of dirt and her own blood.

"D-don't leave me..." he begged in a whispering plea.

She smiled at him... one last time, and simply said, "Never..."

**_but you've already lost, but you've already lost, but you've already lost when you only had barely enough of her to hang on..._**

**_Hang on..._**

**_Hang on..._**

**_Hang on...

* * *

..._**

****

**_

* * *

_Don't cry, don't cry! Just be on the look for-... (fanfare plays) PART 2!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Moon

**Title: A Farewell to Bloody Dreams**

**Summary: _She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers_... The simple task of gathering her in his arms, the way he had done so many times, burnt and singed the fingertips he had tangled in her hair. She couldn't leave...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the song "The Wall Between Us" because I wrote it! Actually it started as a poem, but I'm writing the music to it.**

_"The Wall Between Us," is in memory of Brooks Richardson..._

_1993-2004_

**

* * *

**

_**I can't see you**_

With his love in his arms he walked. She, bearing child. He, a heavy tear-stained heart.

**_They won't let me see you. The wall between us blurs the lines of reality..._**

Whatever the way to save her, he would take it in an instant... but there is only one way dead can be saved from death.

...and he dreaded it.

**_The wall between us is restored..._**

As he passed through the village, some questioned his sanity.

Others thought he himself, being a demon, killed the poor human girl.

**_I hate it all..._**

But those who had seen the two, caressing each other in a nearby field...

They knew better...

**_Love can't fix us now. Death is the slavedriver and we are at her will. She doesn't want us to be happy._**

He passed through the village and into the forest

**_Unresolved grief is what they call it._**

That dark, dark forest.

But he knew where he was going...

**_I call it incomplete unearthly love._**

Before him stood a figure.

A man who resembled the moon so well. A man with a little girl tugging on his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is that not your brother, Lord InuYasha?" she asked.

The pale faced demon turned, revealing the crescent moon embeded in his forehead.

"InuYasha," he nodded and yet questioned all the while.

**_Pain born from sadness. _**

Without warning, the boy collapsed.

The tears returned.

**_We shed tears for the love that cannot be..._**

Reality became even more real.

**_...and the wall between us keeps us apart. _**

"Tensaiga..." was all the hanyou could say through the harsh sobs.

**_We cry for lost love. We pray for our hearts to beat once again_**

He could just see her angelic face smiling at him... her hands that were once warm with life, reaching for his.

**_The flames of Hell cannot reach you. The angels surround you..._**.

"Pull yourself together!" Sesshomaru ordered harshly, "Before you shame our name even further."

**_Pain born from sadness._**

"What is it InuYasha? You're covered in that human girl's blood..." He would save questions as to why for later.

"Tensaiga..." he whispered again trying to obey. He would do whatever it took to win his brother over.

"Do you wish to use my sword to bring her back to life?"

He nodded, stifling sobs. He didn't dare raise his head or rise from his knees.

**_We shed tears for the love that cannot be..._**

"Nothing in this world is free, InuYasha," his brother began, "I demand payment."

Not thinking, InuYasha raised his head. His glossy eyes searching the moon's face for some hidden lie, but he couldn't find it.

"Th-then... you'll do it?"

**_The wall between us keeps us apart. We cry for lost love We pray for our hearts to beat once again._**

But the man's face remained expressionless.

"As I said," he sighed, "I demand payment."

"What?! What is it? I'll do anything!"

****

**_No, if we shine the light against the mirror It bounces back and startles away this frightening darkness.  
Others will reflect in the water and the lithium will no longer be needed. Sadness is an illusion made for those Who wish to feel sorry for themeselves I must smile now. _**

**_Play and pretend..._**

"Don't speak so quickly! The payment I demand is... tetsusaiga."

"I can't do that!" InuYasha cried, "You can't use it and I'll die without it!"

**_...But I cannot deny that I wish to destroy The wall between us._**

He couldn't do it.

Why die and bring Kagome to life?

He knew what he had to do and without a word turned away, running to the clearing where he'd left her body.

**_Pain born from sadness. We shed tears for the love that cannot be. _****_The wall between us keeps us apart. _**

He knew what he had to do as he saw her body laying there.

**_We cry for lost love._**

He ran far from her, so she wouldn't have to see.

What a funny thought.

Empty minded but heavy hearted he reached in his sleeve, and pulled the dagger from its sheathe.

**_We pray for our hearts to beat once again._**

"Don't worry Kagome," he whispered raising it to his own throat, "We'll be together again soon..."

**_But I cannot deny that I wish to destroy... _**

**_The wall between us..._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Stay tuned for the final part... Part three!**


	3. Light

**Title: A Farewell to Bloody Dreams**

**Summary:_ She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers... The simple task of gathering her in his arms, the way he had done so many times, burnt and singed the fingertips he had tangled in her hair. She couldn't leave... This was supposed to be the best time of his life... Their time..._**

**Song: I Will Follow You into the Dark**

**By: A Death Cab for Cutie**

**Disclaimer: I do no own InuYasha...**

* * *

**_Love of mine some day you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark_**

The pressure building between his fingers which grasped the cold dagger, he waited.

He didn't know why this happened to him, this horrifying torture. Why was this happening?

**_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white Just our hands clasped so tight Waiting for the hint of a spark_**

Kagome.

She was all he had in this world. She was all he wanted in this world.

**_If Heaven and Hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_**

If not this world then the next. He would follow her wherever she went.

**_If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks..._**

No matter of the pain it took, nothing was worse than the emptiness without her.

**_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._**

He remembered feeling the same emptiness when his mother died.

**_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule..._**

She had tried every teacher she knew, yet none would teach the "_half-demon"._

No one wanted a disgusting result of sin.

**_I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black._**

So she taught him herself...

**_And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love" _**

Until the day she was killed...

_"Mother!"_

_The horses ran between them, but the hanyou could see behind their trampling hooves his mother's gentle hands reaching for him. Yet her words spoke against her actions._

_"InuYasha run! They're coming, InuYasha!"_

_"No! I won't leave you!"_

_The leader of the murderous mob chuckled maniacally at their helplessness, before stabbing Izaiyoi through the back._

_"MOTHER!"_

**_So I never went back_**

It was strange this sudden rush of memories.

**_If Heaven and Hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_**

They always said your life flashes before your eyes just before you die.

**_If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark_**

The blade's edge was making its mark against his neck. It did a fair job of bringing physical pain and draining blood without really inserting into any major vein.

Yes. He would be with her soon, if only he could make his hands obey him and finish the job.

Yet something told him to wait.

Let the memories finish their dance.

**_You and me have seen everything to see From Bangkok to Calgary _**

_"InuYasha... We'll always be together, you'll see," she assured him._

_He handed her a soft smile, placing a hand on her growing pregnant belly, "Yes, all three of us."_

**_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down The time for sleep is now..._**

_"Life will be wonderful, InuYasha," she whispered as if something so perfect would fly away at the sound of her voice._

_He stepped foreward, wrapping her into a warm embrace, "Don't ever leave me..."_

_"Never... Never ever! ...I promise."_

**_It's nothing to cry about 'Cause we'll hold each other soon In the blackest of rooms_**

InuYasha winced at the happy memory. It was too happy.

**_If Heaven and Hell decide That they both are satisfied_**

After those words she said... that's when the demon came, and killed her just like his mother was killed.

_"Never..." _

Her last word echoed through his mind, filling him with rage.

He pulled the dagger from his throat, stabbing it into the ground.

Screaming at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his face he yelled, "YOU PROMISED ME!"

**_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks... _**

Then a soft voice came.

The only sound he wanted to hear.

The voice of an angel whispered, "Why are you crying, InuYasha?"

"Kagome?" his voice shivered with the hope that he wasn't going insane.

His eyes found hers. Golden orbs met brown as he examined the dream that stood before him.

There she stood, exactly as he remembered.

He didn't even remember how he got there, suffocating her in an embrace.

Her scent was real... She was real... Wasn't she?

**_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._**

He held her at arms length, checking every inch of her. She was healed!

He dropped the dagger he forgot he'd been holding, and locked her in another tight embrace.

"Wait, wait!" she grasped his hand and placed it on her stomach.

There he felt the most wonderful thing in the world.

"It's kicking!" she giggled.

"But... How...?"

She smiled that smile that was so familiar to him, and turned a pointing finger to the trees.

And there stood a man who resembled the moon, with a small girl clasping his hand.

"S-Seshomaru...?"

His brother nodded in a bow before turning and disappearing into the trees.

"Let's go, InuYasha..." Kagome whispered.

**_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._**


End file.
